Giving In
by CullenCovenGirl88
Summary: Bella Swan was changed in 1946 by Edward Masen, a lonely vampire with no coven of his own. She fell in love with him almost immediately. To bad he thinks she is too young for him. With the help of new friends, she will make him give in and find happiness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why hello there! If you have stumbled upon my little story, I thank you for reading! Now I'm going to start rambling how I got this idea!

_I was camping in the mountains when a giant snowball hit me in my face. Yes, it gave me this idea. No, I'm probably not sane. I don't know why, but that snowball lodged this story into my brain. Its been eating at me for days and I have decided to post it! YAYNESS! Lol. It is going to be a short story. Not like Camp of Dreams. I hope you enjoy as much as I have enjoyed writing it! _

_*Nope the snowball told me I don't own. Evil snowball…_

_My song choice is: Kiss the Rain by Yiruma. I cry when I hear this song. I believe there is a part where you should listen to it while reading. I will tell you where! Tell me if you like the song… it makes me think of my grandmothers who both passed away. _

Giving InChapter 1

_Bella's point of view_

I sat in my room, or what used to be my room, and pouted. It wasn't fair! I loved it here and I know he did too! It was our real home. I closed my eyes to the now barren room and I imagined it how it used to be before I packed.

I breathed in deep looking for the hints of my old room. I could smell old leather, probably one of my many classic novels. I smelt the flowers in the garden outside my window. I could smell Edward in here of course. He was everywhere I was. I opened my eyes to see how my room looked now.

The walls were still the same dark blue color, but there were no more frames filled with Edward's and my life together. The dark brown wardrobe no longer held my clothes. The bed was stripped out the blue sheets I'd never need. The beautiful little vanity Edward had bought for me in Rome, so many years ago, was empty.

Just like my heart.

I had been in love with Edward since I first woke up from the searing pain and looked into his topaz eyes. They looked full of anguish and self hate. I had raised my hand and stroked his cheek. He told me what I had become and he hated himself for it. He also had said he didn't just want to watch me die. I was too young he had said.

That's why my heart was empty. I was _too young._ Oh, how I hate the word that cursed me to walk besides him but never have him as my own.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward's soft, velvet voice traveling up the stairs. "Bella? We have to leave now."

I turned away from the door and crossed my arms over my chest. He couldn't make me leave. Nope, he couldn't. I heard his soft footfalls as he climbed up the stairs.

"Don't be like that, love. You know we have to leave. I love London just as much as you."

I just continued to ignore him hoping he'd get the message. I. Was. Not. Leaving.

He crouched down in front of me and ran his hand through his bronze colored hair, a sure sign that he was stressed. I didn't want to stress him. I just wanted to stay. I sighed and uncrossed my arms.

"Fine, Edward, lets go." I answered in defeat. I would have given in anyways. "I'm just going to miss our real home."

He grabbed my hands and the tingling feeling I had gotten used to started up. "You know our home is where we are together. Now come on love, or well miss our flight."

He scooped me up into his arms and he spun me around the room. I started laughing and he joined in. He smiled down at me and I could swear my dead heart had fluttered.

***************************************************

We had made our flight just in time and we had occupied our time by Edward telling me about our new home. We were moving to the rainy town of Forks. Oh joy.

We had arrived in Port Angeles around two in the morning. It was raining heavily and the humans all smelt like wet dog. The passengers were all disoriented from lack of sleep, but Edward and I were fine.

Edward said he had a car shipped here so it should be in the parking lot. We walked out the airport after getting our belongings; the other items were being shipped to us by tomorrow.

(Start song if you would.)

He grabbed onto my hand and opened the umbrella and held it over us; must keep up the charade.

But instead, I slipped out of his grip and ducked out from under the umbrella. I loved the rain and my daddy had always said, "If you didn't dance in the rain, then life would be no fun." I could barely remember my human life, so I held on to what I could.

I breathed in deep; the smell of the rain was comforting. It smelled so pure words couldn't describe it.

I twirled around the rain and I could care less that I was being stared at or that my clothes would be getting soaked. I knew Edward loved the rain, but he always had to act like the adult. He was twenty, so apparently, if he had any fun, he would give us away. I didn't understand his reasoning, but I could ponder that later.

I heard his quiet chuckle and I looked over to him. I lifted my shield in my head and said, _come on Edward! Have some fun!_ He simply smiled then walked towards me, luggage in one had and the other extended towards me.

"Come on my silly Bella." I sighed but grabbed his extended hand, He led us over to the car and I smirked at it. Of course, it was a silver Volvo. Edward couldn't live with out his beautiful car.

He opened my passenger side door for me and helped me in. My Edward, always the gentleman. I breathed in the smell of rich leather. He went around the back and put in the luggage. Before I knew it, he was in the car.

He looked at my dripping wet form. "Bella, if you ruin this car I will be forced to kill you."

I smiled and laughed, "Sure Edward! What would you do with out me? Your life would be very boring."

He looked deep into my eyes, topaz to topaz, and agreed, "Your right love… What would I do with out you?" He raised one hand to my face and brushed away a piece of my wet hair that had fallen in my face.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat and I _hoped_ with all my heart, that he would close in the tiny space between us and kiss me. But of _course, _He leaned back in his seat and started the car.

I felt rejected and angry. I turned toward the window and rested my forehead against it. I glared out the window as the rain silently fell from the sky. It was like the sky was crying for me.

He sighed, knowing he had upset me. He started to say, "Bella, your too-"

I cut him off and hissed, "Don't you _dare_ say I'm too young! _Don't you dare! _I am sixteen, I'm only four years younger!"

I hadn't moved my face from the window so I couldn't be sure of his expression, but I was sure it was surprised beyond belief. I never spoke to him like that.

He reached over and grabbed one of my hands and whispered, "I'm sorry Bella." I could hear the anguish in his voice so I squeezed is hand once so he'd know I was ok.

Even though I wasn't. I would never be ok. I would always be just his best friend. His _too young_ best friend. Never would he return my feelings. But I so wished he would.

How much I wished he would.

_A/N: So what do you think? I am wondering if I should continue this story so if you want it to go on, give me a review saying, "Yes keep going!" or if you think it's a waste of time say so. I honestly want to know your opinions! I love you guys and will be posting this as soon as Fanfiction stops being stupid. Oh and I'm working on Camp of Dreams as we speak! Sorry it taking so long… But this story has a lot of… idk feeling in it! _

_Adios,_

_CullenCovenGirl88 _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hello again! I'm extremely sorry I've been gone so long, but things were going bad in school and the rule is: School before my life. And yes, Fanfiction is my life. I have missed you guys more than you'll ever know. Well I hope this chapter gets me back into the swing of things! Again, I hate myself and I'm sorry!

I owe so many of you thanks for keeping my inspiration up! I love you guys!

*I own my apology just not the reason for my life. That's a little sad.

Giving InBella's point of view

Chapter 2

We pulled into the long drive way and parked the car. I stepped out of the car and looked to our new house and even though it was raining, my vision was perfect. The house was a dark brown with vines covering the surrounding walls. It was large, about three stories, but it was quaint. Maybe I wouldn't mind living here.

Edward came around the side and took my hand in his. I smiled to myself at the way my tiny hand fit in his larger hand. He tugged me along to a small garage on the side.

"Edward? Aren't we going inside?" He just chuckled and I pouted. I pulled my arm back with my vampire strength and crossed my arms over my chest. I glared at him and he frowned. Then his eyes lit up deviously.

"Bella, don't make me take you in there myself." I smirked and he grinned cheekily and in a blink of an eye he picked me up around the middle and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed in surprise and then started laughing.

He set me down in the dry garage and covered my eyes. I felt him lean closer to me and heard him whisper, "Open your eyes!" My eyes flashed open and the most beautiful car I had ever seen stood in front of me. It was a dark blue Lamborghini and it was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" He asked worriedly (I hadn't spoken for a few minutes I was speechless at the beautiful car.).

Instead of an answer I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I pecked a kiss on his check and I smiled largely. "It's the most beautiful car I have _ever_ seen! I love it so much! Thanks Edward!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and kissed my nose. I pulled back and stared into his eyes. He stared back and I bit my lip. His eyes went to a dark topaz, the darkest I had ever seen it. He leaned forward and I did to. I closed my eyes, expecting the kiss I had been waiting for all of my eternal life.

But _of course_, no such luck. He sighed and set me down gently and took my hand. My face was a perfect, calm mask but on the inside I was screaming. I ripped my hand out of his and walked towards the house.

I could feel the hurt on his face, but I could care less. It would never add up to the hurt I felt. Ever.

I loved him with every part of my tarnished soul, but he wouldn't return the love. _Of course_ not. He deserved some beautiful, tall, leggy blonde. I wasn't any of those things.

I was short at my five-four height, I had long brown hair that looked untamed, a heart-shaped face, and a pale complexion that all vampires had. I was average, even for a vampire, and I knew it.

Edward was anything but average. He was extremely tall at six three, his reddish bronze hair stood out against his very pale skin, his hard chiseled features, and his amazing personality. He was a bit over-protective, but he was always there for me and he had a great sense of humor. One look from him and any normal girl would melt.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Edward caught up to me and said lightly, "Excited for school tomorrow?" I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat. He chuckled and nodded, "I know how you feel, but its easier this way." I nodded absentmindedly as I thought of the never-ending cycle that was school.

Because I was 'sixteen' I had to be a junior who in rolled in high school early while Edward being 'twenty', playing a mature-looking eighteen year old, was a senior. I would have no classes with him what so ever and I didn't like being away from him for so long. It caused a sharp pain in my chest where my heart used to be.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and I blinked rapidly. I apparently had spaced out and concerned Edward. "Where were you?" I just shook my head and he didn't press on, thankfully. "Do you want a tour?" I smiled softly and nodded.

He opened the front door and we walked into a beautiful brown and blue interior. The living room walls were painted a dark blue color and the floors were real wood, seeing as my eyes could see the grains in it.

The furniture had a modern look, but a timeless classical feel. The room had a white couch, a giant plasma flat screen, video games galore (Edward was a closet gamer), a pool table, and a bookcase for our endless books.

There was a bathroom and two guest rooms downstairs that I didn't care enough to see so we walked up the stairs. The stairs had a marble banister and I ran my hand over it as we descended up the stairs.

Edward led to me to the left where a door was located and walked in. "My room," he announced. I looked around the room as a smile graced my lips. The room screamed Edward. The floor was covered in a gold plush rug and the walls were black. His huge music collection was stacked neatly on shelves on his wall and the expensive stereo I bought him last year for Christmas was standing proud in a corner.

I plopped down on his couch and he chuckled and followed suit. I curled into his side and sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. These were the small things that kept me going in my never-ending attempt for him to love me. He did love me! I just knew it! I was not just his best friend.

"Bella," he began hesitantly and I stiffened as he continued, "We can't pretend the Volturi aren't a threat anymore!" I relaxed instantly and smiled.

"Edward, they have no idea I even exist! Even if they did, I'm not that important." Edward laughed darkly.

"Right, because no one wants a mind shield that can spread so far to China. From New Mexico. No one would _ever_ want that." He replied sarcastically.

"Don't be melodramatic. Have you done any crimes lately for the Volturi to have come find us?" Before he could answer I continued, "No, so they don't even have a reason to find us! If you're so worried, why don't you teach me to fight?"

He glared at me darkly and answered angrily, "I will _not_ teach you to fight! You don't need to fight as long as I'm here! I _can_ and _will _protect you!" His eyes were a shade of black I'd never seen. They were lighter and they showed anguish.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine Edward. I trust you." He smiled a dazzling smile and stood up, pulling me with him.

We exited the room and Edward showed me the last guest room. I couldn't see any more doors or a stairwell so I stared at Edward with confusion. "Um… Edward? My room is located where…?" I trailed off as Edward hit a blank wall twice and the wall swung open. I gasped at the sight of the blackness that led to where I suspected the third floor was.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the darkness. My eyes adjusted immediately and I saw a giant stone staircase leading to an unseen room. We walked up the stairs slowly so I could take it all in.

There were pictures all along the staircase, a large mirror, and another door that was led off the stairs on a mini landing. "Where does that door lead to?" I questioned. Edward just shook his head no and continued up the stairs.

A few minutes later we reached the top of the landing and a large and heavy door stood there. It would probably take all a human's strength, but I could open it with my pinky.

Edward whispered, "Close your eyes, Bella." I did so, knowing I could trust this man with my life. I heard the door open and Edward tugged me into the room. "Open." I did as he said so and gasped loudly when I opened my eyes.

_A/N: And that my children is it! Bella and Edward never fell in love and she eventually went to the Volturi. Eww what a bad ending that would be! Nah lets keep going; I'm in a writing mood! :) _

The room was larger than the entire living room; it was amazing. It had a high ceiling (even for the top floor) and one entire wall was devoted to my books. The shelves were grand and beautiful. Every book I owned stood on the large shelves and I noticed that there were quite a few new ones.

The bed I wouldn't need was large and looked rather comfy even though it was far too large for a vampire. It had dark green sheets that stood out of the white bed frame and many light green pillows. I also had a walk-in-closet and a giant bathroom. I noticed this in all of five seconds.

It was all amazing but the thing that caught my attention the most was the picture above my headboard. It had a very large silver frame that was filled with the most beautiful picture I had ever seen.

_(Flashback)_

"_Bella… Do we have to get this taken?" Edward whined. I slapped his shoulder and nodded as I fixed his collar. I was forcing him to get this picture taken. He looked amazing with his red-brown hair that was in its messy disarray (As usual), a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his forearms, and a pair of dark jeans. He was breathtaking and I couldn't stare at him too long or it would hurt. _

_I was dressed in a summer dress that was a very light shade of blue with a necklace with an opal heart around my neck._** (A/N: Check it out on profile!)**_ Edward had given it to me when we were visiting Italy. "I want a picture of us, Edward." He sighed and asked why. I answered as I looked at the floor. "You'll one day grow tired of my company, and when that day comes I wont have anything to remember you by. Except the picture." _

_He took two long strides and was by me in an instance. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. He spoke low and angrily, "How could you say something like that? I will never leave you unless you don't want me any longer." _

"_Forever." I promised as I hugged him to me. I was quite short and was barley up to his chin but I did so nonetheless. _

"_Shall we take this picture now, love?" I smiled and nodded._

_(End flashback)_

In the picture, Edward was holding me in his arms and I was smiling at the camera. Edward was looking at me, a crooked smile on his lips. I could feel my eyes wanting to cry, but being what I was, it wasn't an option. I couldn't explain what it was, but having the picture in my room meant more to me than Edward would ever know. It was touching that he'd think of the simple things like that.

I looked up to him and whispered quietly, "Thank you Edward… for everything. This room is beautiful."

He smiled his crooked smile and answered, "Anything for you, love." He hugged me tightly and then released me. "Well, are you ready to see the last room? I think you'll like it…" He hinted as I laughed

"Well…." I teased him, "I don't see why not!" He laughed as he grabbed my hand and led me out of my new room. We ran down the stairs and reached the mini landing in a matter of seconds.

"Are you ready, love?" I nodded once and he opened the door slowly, as if to prolong the moment. I smiled and pushed against him and the door opened. I walked into the room and laughed as I saw Edward glare at me.

It had a beautiful black baby grand piano, a beige lounge couch where I assumed I could sit, a slightly smaller bookcase than the one in my room, and a large window with a window seat. The walls were a deep honey color and the carpet was white. It was a gorgeous room and could see myself relaxing into the room.

I sat down onto the lounge couch and closed my eyes. I could hear Edward walk almost silently to the piano and sit down. He began to play and the room filled with his amazing playing.It was Chopin nocturne which always seemed to relax me.School tomorrow would be a living hell, but for now, I was in my happy place._A/n: Hey long time no see! Well, here it is! Its been forever (I think three months) and I apoligize! Again… anywho, for those of you who have read Camp of Dreams, I am going to start it as soon as possible. I will work on this story after I finish Camp Of Dreams' chapter. _ _I know it was basically a filler, but it shows a lot into future foreshawdowing! Bella seems pretty PMS-y I know. But wouldn't you be too if the guy you knew you should be with didn't seem to want you one minute then the next is going to kiss you. Can I hear whisplash?? Well I am going to start Camp Of Dreams! Love you all _


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello my lovelies! I know what your thinking; wow it hasn't been four months and she is posting! It's a miracle! Lol I feel bad but its good because its here! YAY! So lets talk about this here story.

_I know I promised the Cullen chapter was coming but I couldn't help it! I had to make this chapter first. It explains how Edward and Bella met. I love this one. I swear to you the Cullen's are next. I'll even post the Cullen chapter later today if I finish it up. _

_Song: Once upon a December. Look it up and listen to it as they dance. It works (I know your confused just do it.) _

_*I don't own the saying below or the characters. The plot is mine thank you very much! I also don't own Once upon a December. Just love it._

_On with it (The famous Ashel-13 saying. If you haven't read her stories, check them out. Simply AMAZING!)_

Giving InChapter 3

Bella's point of view

I curled into Edward's side as I calculated the time. It was about three am if I was correct. He hugged me to him and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him as he smiled softly down at me.

"Edward," I stared quietly, "Tell me the story of my change."

He sat stiffer than before and asked, "Why do you want me to tell you this story? Its not a pretty one." I shrugged and he sighed. "You already know what happen. I've told you before."

"But I think it's a lovely story." I felt a memory tug at my mind and I gave in with a feeling of surprise.

(flashback)

_"Bells, come on! It'll be fun. It's the Christmas ball! We have it every year." My father pressed with a smile. _

"_Who knows, maybe, you'll meet your future husband!" My mother cut in with a smile. My face grew red as I blushed and my father glared at my mother teasingly. _

"_She wont be meeting her future husband till I'm long gone!" He replied with a chuckle. _

"_Don't speak of such things! What would I do without you and mama?" I asked terrified. I was only a sixteen year old. _

_My father and mother hugged me to them tightly. "Don't worry baby, were here as long as you need us." _

"_Forever." I vowed. They shared a look but let it slide. _

"_So you'll come?" My mother prompted. I sighed but nodded with a smile. _

_----_

_The hours of torture had made me look beautiful. My mother had a maid of ours do up my hair in an elegant twist and my makeup lightly. I wore a floor-length royal blue colored dress. It was a strapless with beading around the neckline. Around my waist it bunched up and flowed down like a waterfall. I loved it. __**(A/N: check it out on profile.)**_

I walked out of the room and slowly made my way to the entrance of the ballroom. The doors opened with my name being announced. "Miss Isabella Swan, the police chief's daughter." I blushed at all the stares I had received and walked slowly down the stairs. I felt someone starring at me, but ignored the feeling.

My father walked up to me and took my hand. "You look beautiful, honey." He said as he held my hand in his and my mothers in his other. "Now lets have a wonderful time."

Almost immediately an annoying boy I knew from my parent's dinner parties walked up and began chatting with me. His name was Tommy Newton and he was very… bold when it came to my hand in marriage. I had beat down his advances many a time but he came back stronger, if possible, the next chance he had.

"So has any man caught your eye yet, Miss Swan?" I was about to reply when the single most beautiful man I had ever seen looked at me from across the room.

He was tall and lean and had an air of grace around him. He had a head full of bronze hair that laid messily. He was very pale, but not deathly so. And his eyes… They were a beautiful golden honey. I longed to get closer to him.

"Yes, someone has caught my eye." I said, still not looking away from the gorgeous man.

I turned to Tommy and saw him give a double take at me when I finished my comment. "Well that's great, Miss Swan! I'm glad you finally see things my way. Since you seem to be interested in me, would you like to dance?" I felt myself give a double take. He thought I was talking about him? As if.

I wasn't sure how to reply but was stopped when a voice asked from behind me, "Would you like to dance, Miss Swan?" I turned to see the gorgeous bronze stranger behind me with a dazzling smile on his face.

Tommy went to speak but I cut him off, "Yes that would be lovely. If you'll excuse me Mr. Newton." The stranger grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor with a smile. He held me close as a song I recognized started to play. **(A/N: start song)**

Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

"You look stunning tonight, Miss Swan." The stranger commented as he spun us.

I blushed as he chuckled quietly. He had an amazing laugh. "Thank you Mr…" I trailed off as I realized I had no idea who he was.

"Edward Masen, at your service." He replied with a grin. I laughed lightly as he dipped me down into a dip.

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

He pulled me back up slowly and held me tight. I sighed at the feeling of closeness when he had me in his arms again. "Sorry if you wanted to dance with Mr. Newton. It seemed as though you preferred anyone but him. You could go back to him." He said almost sadly.

"No I'd much rather be here." I said simply.

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Once upon a December

The band played as an instrumental break started. I never once looked away from Edward's eyes. Now that I was closer I could tell that they had specks of green in them.

"Are you new in town Mr. Masen?" I asked as we twirled. I couldn't believe I was dancing; I was a klutz most of the time.

"Yes, I moved from London to Chicago a few days before tonight. I was invited by your father just yesterday." I nodded and laid my head down on his chest. He seemed to stiffen for a moment before relaxing and hugging me to him.

"I've always dreamed of going to London…" I trailed off dreamily.

"Maybe I'll take you one time, if you'd like." I felt his words since my head was on his stone cold chest. My head shot up.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory...

"Will you really?" I asked beaming. He chuckled softly and nodded with a radiant smile on his face. He lifted me up and twirled me in the air, surprising me that he could hold my weight.

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

The song started to trail off and I felt myself grow sad. I didn't want to leave his company. Ever.

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December.

The crowd clapped as it ended and I lifted my head. Edward was starring at me with a pained expression as if he was fighting an internal battle. I wondered what it was as his eyes finally showed resolve.

"Would you like to take a walk through the gardens?" He asked smoothly. I nodded with a big grin on my face as he led me outside. He turned back to look at me once and his eyes were pained; I wondered why.

We walked through the big garden until he sat me down on a bench far away from the crowded ballroom. I couldn't even hear the music anymore. It was December and I shivered in the cold. He shrugged off his jacket quickly and pulled it around me.

He opened his mouth to say something when a particularly strong breeze blew some of my hair loose. He left his mouth open and closed his eyes tightly as If in pain. And before I knew what had happened, he leaned forward and bit my neck.

(end flashback)

I cried out as I felt the pain of my memory. I remembered it all clearly: The pain, my tears, and my fear. The fear crushed everything but the pain. I looked up to Edward with scared eyes.

"Bella," He whispered softly, "What happened, love?"

"I remember," I choked out, "I remember meeting you, the song, everything."

"Everything?" He asked quietly. "Even the garden?" He asked with a pained expression on his face. I nodded quickly. He had told me what had happened many times.

I knew he bit me when my life was strong, vibrant even. I had grown okay with that and was glad I had forever with him. It still hurt though, to see it happen from my own view. I knew it was irrational but I was afraid of him. My best friend, my love. My everything.

He could tell I was afraid and he cradled me to his chest, "Please don't be afraid Bella. I couldn't help it I swear." He murmured in a rush.

"I know you didn't… you're my best friend and I'm glad you changed me. You be all alone now!" I said with a chuckle. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, which showed pain. "I really do forgive you, Edward. Now lets enjoy our last few hours before school, alright?" He nodded and kissed my forehead.

Truthfully, I had been in love with Edward since that very first look across the room. He was my everything. Nothing I could do would make him mine. Or so I thought.

A/n: ahahahaha! I hate myself! What a mean little cliffy. Ah well. Im going to work to get the next chapter out even though technically its Camp Of Dreams' turn for a chapter. SO sorry to my faithful readers of that story and yay to the readers of this story! : ) Happy day! Lol I'll post soon, I swear it.

Oh yea, before I go, I'd like your feelings on this chapter. I am insecure about posting this but after the hours I spent on this I have to. And the song well it takes me back to a time that once was... whoa I sound deep. Haha as If that could happen. Oh! Who liked Tommy Newton?? I loved that kid lol! He is Mike's like great, great, great grandfather or something. Im done ranting, goodbye lovelies.


End file.
